This invention relates to electrodes. The present invention is primarily intended for use with live subjects and has application in, for example, the recordation of bio-electric waves such as electroencephalographic ("EEG") brain waves.
Heretofore, most electrodes used for measuring brain waves have required the application of some kind of paste or gel to establish electrical contact between the electrode and the scalp. After measurement, the paste or gel remains on the patient's scalp and in his hair and must be washed off. The process of applying and washing the paste or gel is an added burden for patients, especially those who may be suffering from dementia, for example. In addition, the paste or gel which adhere to the patient's scalp and hair can increase his stress level, thereby interfering with brain wave measurements.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an electrode which does not require the use of paste or gel to establish electrical contact.
It would also be desirable to provide an electrode which is easy to use.